Many cable multi-service operators (MSOs) providing data and voice services as well as entertainment services have deployed multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA) networks in commercial and residential applications. MoCA is an industry standard alliance developing technology for enabling the secure and reliable delivery of data, Internet access and high definition (HD) video and content throughout the entire premises. MoCA technology utilizes existing in-home coaxial cabling and works with WiFi® to extend wireless connectivity. Customers can independently purchase MoCA bridges (e.g., through retail outlets) and add them to existing cable and/or satellite coaxial cable-based networks within their homes.
One of the network design requirements for MoCA to work effectively is that a point-of-entry filter be used. A point-of-entry filter is generally employed to prevent the MoCA signal from leaving the premises, due to security and signal ingress concerns, to prevent interference between adjacent subscriber homes that use MoCA technology, to minimize MoCA energy on the cable television feeder, and to create a reflected MoCA signal in the home which increases the MoCA signal level, and hence data rate, within the subscriber's home, among other factors. Typically, a point-of-entry filter is constructed as a small metal cylinder or barrel about one inch in length and about one-half inch in diameter with an F-type mechanical thread at both ends.
One of the drawbacks to using point-of-entry filters, at least from the standpoint of an MSO is that, once installed, these filters tend to be difficult to physically locate. Sometimes the filters are placed on the back of television sets, cable modems, gateways, set-top boxes (STBs), and other customer premises equipment (CPE), or are placed in a subscriber demarcation enclosure on the exterior of the premises, and in some cases are placed in hard to reach locations such as crawl spaces and attics. Thus, since a point-of-entry filter can be connected in any one of numerous locations in a customer network, an issue for an MSO technician returning to a premises to investigate or modify an existing installation (e.g., during a service call) is that the filters are hard to find. This significantly increases the time and cost of a service call and, when a filter is missed on a coaxial cable link, that link cannot be upgraded to become a MoCA link until the filter is found. A viable and cost-effective solution to locating MoCA point-of-entry filters within customer premises has heretofore not been available.